South Park III: Bigger Longer, and Uncut (1992) Credits
SOUTH PARK III Bigger Longer And Uncut Opening Credits WALT DISNEY PICTURES presents In Association With TOUCHWOOD PACIFIC PARTNERS I SOUTH PARK III Bigger Longer And Uncut Closing Credits *Directed by MIKE GABRIEL and ERIC GOLDBERG *Produced by DON HAHN *and JOHN MUSKER and RON CLEMENTS *Animation Screenplay by JOHN MUSKER and RON CLEMENTS JERRY REES and JOE RANFT *Animation Story by KIRK WISE GARY TROUSDLE and JOSS WHERON *and LINDA WOOLVERTON Songs: *Music by ALAN MENKEN *Lyrics by MARC SHAIMAN and TIM RICE *Original Score by ALAN MENKEN *Co-Producers CLEVE REINHARD SARAH McARTHUR *Executive Producers ROBERT RODRIGUEZ STEVEN SPIELBERG *Associate Producer KATHLEEN GAVIN *Art Directors BILL PERKINS BRAIN McENTEE *Production Designer RICHARD VANDER WENDE *Edited by JOHN VENZON *and JOHN CARNOCHAN Artistic Supervisors *Story ROGER ALLERS *Character Design SAUL BASS *Layout ED GHERTNER *Backgrounds LISA KEENE *Clean Up VERA PACHECO *Visual Effects RANDY FULLMER *Computer Graphics Imagery JIM HILLIN *Artistic Coordinator CHRISTOPHER JENKINS *Technical Coordinator ANN TUCKER *Production Manager ALICE DEWEY *Executive Music Producer CHRIS MONTAN END TITLE DUETS *"What Would Brain Boitano Do? Part II" Music by · Alan Menken Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Tim Rice Performed by: D.V.D.A Produced by: Bruce Howell Arranged by: Bruce Howell and Robbie Buchnan *"Eyes Of A Child" Music by · Alan Menken Lyrics by · Tim Rice Performed by: Regina Belle and Peabo Bryson Produced by: Walter Afansieff Arranged by: Walter Afansieff and Robbie Buchnan STORY Roger Allers Andy Gaskill Glen Keane Joe Grant Brenda Chapman Chris Sanders Burny Mattinson Kevin Harkey Brian Pimental Bruce Woodside Joe Ranft Tom Ellery Kelly Asbury Robert Lence Vance Gerry John McKimson CHARACTER ANIMATION Stan Marsh Voices: Trey Parker Supervising Animator: Glen Keane Animators Robert Alvarez Brad Case David Concepcion Jesse Cosio Charlie Downs Glen Kennedy Ernesto Lopez Tim Allen Kyle Broflovski Voices: Matt Stone Supervising Animator: Mark Henn Animators Nancy Beiman Istvan Majoros Jon McClenahan Mike Bennett Barry Anderson Brenda Banks Andre Knutson Eric Cartman Voices: Trey Parker Supervising Animator: Will Finn Animators Bill Nunes Simon O'Leary Joanna Romersa Carl Urbano Allen Wilzbach Berny Wolf Chris Hauge Kenny McCormick Voices: Matt Stone Supervisng Animator: Russ Edmonds Animators Thomas Cook Phil Cummings Lee Mishkin Kathy Castillo James Baxter Ron Husband Inspector Gadget Voices: Maurice LaMarche Supervising: Animator: Ruben A. Aquino Animators Rick Farmiloe Jacques Muller Dave Pruiksma Roger Chiasson Ken Duncan Joe Haidar Penny Voices: Tegan Moss Supervisng Animator: Kathy Zielinski Animators Ruben A. Aquino Jay Jackson Kathy Zielinski Brigitte Hartley John McKimson Brain Voices: Frank Welker Supervisng Animator: Duncan Marjoribanks Animators Tina Price Bill Recinos John Sparey Dave Brain Ron Myrick Professor Jay Voices: Val Bettin Supervising Animator: Nik Ranieri Animators Ron Husband Joseph Lanzisero Rick Farmiloe Paul Stibal Kevin Petrilak Mazord Voices: David Kaye Supervising Animator: Andreas Deja Animators Ken Duncan Sandra Borgemeyer Barry Temple David P. Stephan Share Fuu Voices: Matt Stone Supervising Animator: Dave Suding Animators Doug Krohn Cyndee Whitney Larry White Ricardo Curtis Satan/Saddam Hussein Voices/Satan: Trey Parker Voices/Saddam Hussein: Matt Stone Supervisng Animator: Anthony DeRosa Animators Phil Young Larry White Vouls Jones Tom Ferriter List of South Park and Nazis characters Supervising Animators: Randy Cartwright Donald Kushner Animators Bob Scott Kelly Armstrong Larry Cariou Michel Dazé Derek Eversfield Eric Fredrickson Norman LeBlanc Glenn McDonald Lyndon Ruddy Chris Sauvé Robert Shedlowich Trish Stolte Nick Vallinakis Dan Wagner Dale Baer Additional Animation Ann Telnaes Frans Vischer Chris Wahl Tanya Wilson Dave Brain Ron Myrick Bob Nesler Jeff Hall Animating Assistants Aaron Blaise Bob Bryan Michael Show Mike Nguyen Brad Kuha Broose Johnson Tony Bancroft Cynthia Overman Dan Boulos Rough Inbetweeners Trey Finney John Ramirez Henry Sato Grant Hiestand Antonio Romanillos Eric Walls Paul McDonald David Zaboski Tom Ferriter Dave Suding Chuck Williams Walt Stanchfield Bill Berg Vincente Bassols Mike Lyman Ed Newmann John Sparey KEY LAYOUT/WORKBOOK Jeff Beazley Peter Bielicki Scott Caple Fred Craig Gary Mouri Jim Schlenker James Beihold Scott Caple Andy Gaskill Ed Ghertner Kirk Hanson BACKGROUND John Emerson Serge Michaels Justin Brandstater Ian Gooding Philip Phillipson Thomas Cardone Dean Gordon Donald A. Towns Dan Cooper Tia Kratter Kevin Turcotte Cristy Maltese Thomas Woodington EFFECTS ANIMATORS John Armstrong Matsune Suzuki Etienne Aubert Allen Blyth Dan Chaika Bruce Heller Ted C. Kierscey James Kuo Dorse A. Lanpher Dan Lund Steve Moore Mark Myer CLEAN-UP ANIMATION Stan Marsh Supervising Character Lead: Daniele De Blois Key Assistants Salene Weatherwax Kent Holaday Michele Secilla Bonnie Robinsons Jonathan Lyons Sue Houghton Assistant Animators Ken Bruce Don Judge Ron Zorman Sam Fleming Chris Damboise Cam Drysdale Sandy Henkin Paula Irvine Richard Smitheman Theresa Smythe Kevin Brownie Breakdown Beverly Adams Janet Heerhan Kwon Noreen Beasley Gordon Bellamy Phil Boyd Inna Chon Inbetweeners Michael Horowitz Marcia Y. Kimura Mona Koth Christine Liffers Stephen L. Lubin Kyle Broflovski Supervising Character Leads: Joe Roman Key Assistants Ilona Kaba Bronwen Barry Ruth Elliott William K. Exter Allen Wade Assistant Animators Woody Yocum Susan Sugita Jane Nordin Terry Lennon Dick Williams Phil Cummings Laura Nichols Michael Oliva Mike Houghton Breakdown Vincent DeFrances Wendie Lynn Fischer James Fujii Susan Gal Inbetweeners Edward Murrieta Terry Naughton Lori M. Noda Dan Tanaka Alex Topete Eric Cartman Supervising Character Lead: Andrew Schulz Key Assistants Derek L'Estrange Martin Korth Lureline Weatherly Wesley Chun Sheila Brown Jim Schumann Assistant Animators Marshall Lee Toomey Greg Bailey Cyndee Whitney Tom Sito Mauro Maressa Jane Baer Jim Mitchell Karen Haus Paulette Downs Edward Faigin Holly Forsyth Breakdown Christine Lawrence Laura Nichols Matt Novak Ed Olson Gary D. Payne Karen Rosenfield Inbetweeners Dan Wawrzaszek Wendy Werner Scott Anderson Judith Barnes Kenny McCormick Supervising Character Lead: Daniel A. Gracey Key Assistants Lori M. Noda Jennifer Oliver Gilda Palinginis Alan Simpson Dave Suding Assistant Animators Lucinda Sanderson Doris Plough Bruce Simpson Sandy Henkin Ruth Elliot Mary Robertson Breakdown Matt Novak Ed Olson Gary D. Payne Karen Rosenfield Inbetweeners Marty Schwartz Donald Selders Kevin M. Smith Inspector Gadget/Professor Jay Supervising Character Lead: James A. Davis Key Assistants Larry Miller Sammie Lanham Maureen Trueblood Christopher Chu Assistant Animators Jerry Lee Brice Karen Brooks Larry Huber Valerie Gifford Tom Ferriter Dave Suding Chuck Williams Breakdown Michael Hazy Grant Hiestand Ken Hettig Inbetweeners Kevin M. Smith Bryan M. Sommer Michael Swofford Mazord/Share Fuu Supervising Character Lead: Martin Korth Key Assistants Kathleen M. Bailey Sam Ewing Randy Sanchez Bruce Strock Assistant Animators James Davis Dana M. Reemes Maria Rosetti Breakdown Robert O. Corley James Fujii Inbetweeners Lillian Chapman Tony Cipriano Laurey Foulkes Dylan Kohler Mary-Jean Repchuk Satan/Saddam Hussein Supervising Character Lead: Bill Berg Key Assistants Margie Daniels Daniel A. Gracey Lureline Weatherly Christine Lawrence Assistant Animators Scott Anderson Johan Klingler Rick Kohlschmidt Susan Lantz Terry Naughton Breakdown Kris Heller James Young Jackson Wendy Werner Inbetweeners Travis Blaise Vincent DeFrances Paul McDonald Charles R. Vollmer Penny Supervising Character Lead: Renee Holt Key Assistants Kaaren Lundeen Teresa Martin Brett Newton Jennifer Oliver Gilda Palinginis Assistant Animators Kent Culotta Karen Hardenbergh Leticia Lichtwardt Steve Lubin Laura Nichols Breakdown Tamara Lusher Bryan M. Sommer Inbetweeners Elliot M. Bour Ken Kinoshita Brain Supervising Character Lead: Brian Clift Key Assistants: Jacqueline M. Sanchez Ginny Parmele Assistant Animators: Kevin M. Grow Annette Morel Breakdown: Allison Hollen Inbetweener: Jacqueline M. Sanchez List of South Park and Nazis characters Supervising Character Lead: Martin Korth Key Assistants Jesus Cortes Stephan Zupkas Gilda Palinginis Gail Frank Wesley Chun Lori M. Noda Dorothea Baker Assistant Animators Christopher Chu Kent Culotta Margie Daniels Lee Dunkman Teresa Eidenbock Michael Genz Haroldo Guimarães Ray Harris Broose Johnson Nancy Kniep Steve Lubin Kaaren Lundeen Brian B. McKim Mike McKinney Terry Naughton Breakdown Lee Crowe James A. Davis Eileen Dunn Tom Ellery Jr. Mark Fisher James Fujii Inbetweeners Cynthia Overman Donald Parmele Ginny Parmele Eric Pigors Brian Pimental Mike Polvani Corrections Diana Falk Miriam McDonnell John Ramirez Scene Planning Supervisor: Ann Tucker Animation Check Supervisor: Janet Bruce Color Models Supervisor: Karen Comella Ink and Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht Final Check/Paint Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran Digitizing Camera Supervisor: Robyn L. Roberts Associate Editor: Mark Hester FLORIDA UNIT ARTISTIC SUPERVISORS Layout: Robert Walker Backgrounds: Ric Sluiter Robert Stanton Clean Up: Ruben Procopio Visual Effects: Barry Cook Jeff Dutton Editor: Chuck Williams Production Manager Florida Unit: Baker Bloodworth LOS ANGELES UNIT ARTISTIC SUPERVISORS Layout: Tom Shannon Scott Caple Background: Sunny Apinchapong Clean-Up: Vera Pacheco Visual Effects: David "Joey" Mildenberger Production Manager: Rebecca Pahr Huntley PARIS UNIT ARTISTIC SUPERVISORS Backgrounds: Joaquim Royo Morales Visual Effects Supervising Animator: Thierry Chaffoin Character Design/Visual Development Hans Bacher Francis Glebas Peter A. Gullerud Kelly Asbury Michael Cedeno Joe Grant Jean Gillmore Kevin Lima David Molina Sue C. Nichols Chris Sanders Terry Shakespeare Chris Otsuki Alfred Gimeno Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter Pre-Production Story Development Howard Ashman Linda Woolverton Gary Trousdale Production Consultants-Visual Development Hans Bacher Melvin Shaw Pre-Production Script Development Jim Cox Dennis Edwards Tim Hauser Rob Minkoff Rebecca Rees Darrell Rooney Additional Story Materiel Chris Hubbell Steve Hulett Danny Mann Gerrit Graham Samuel Graham Assistant Layouts Rasoul Azadani Mark G. Kalesniko Dan McHugh Elyse Pastel Jennifer Yuan Michael Bond O'Mara Fred Craig Mac George Andre Clavel BlueSketch: Roxy Steven Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill Assistant Backgrounds Brian Sebern Tia Kratter Andrew Phillipson Philip Phillipson Jeff Richards Lisa Keene Digital Painting Jim Coleman Doug Ball Cristy Maltese Dean Gordon Jim Coleman Doug Ball Key Effects Assistants Allen Blyth Dan Chaika Mabel Gesner John Tucker Mark Barrows Mathilde Danton Assistant Effects Animators Kennard Betts Kris Brown Peter DeMund Sandra Groeneveld Mark Barrows Jeff Dutton Paul Lewis Dan Lund Masa Oshiro Effects Breakdown Jim Brummett Scott Sackett Andrew Ramos Lillian A. Chapman Lucinda Sanderson Effects Inbetweeners Charlotte Richardson Mona Koth Michael Horowitz Angel Pastrana Martin Buckingham COMPUTER GRAPHICS IMAGERY Manager: Dan Philips Modeling and Animation James R. Tooley Darren D. Kiner Linda Bel Rob Bekuhrs Lighting and Software Engineering Edward Kummer Mary Jane Turner Tad Gielow Don Gworek Scott F. Johnston Kiran Bhakta Joshi ADDITIONAL CLEAN-UP ANIMATION Character Lead: Daniel A. Gracey Key Assistants Daniel Bond Claire Bourdin Philippe Briones James Burks Assistant Animators Bernard Dourdent Donna Dubuc-Curtis Thomas Estrada Cliff Freitas Jody Kooistra Matthew Haber Breakdown Laura Nichols Matt Novak Ed Olson Inbetweeners Bill Thinnes Jane Misek ADDITIONAL EFFECTS ANIMATION Effects Animators Mark Dindal Christine Harding Eusebio Torres Allen Blyth Kelvin Yasuda Effects Assistant Animators Mabel Gesner Steve Starr Allen Blyth Mark Barrows Allen Stovall Jeff Dutton Kevin Turcotte Lee Crowe Effects Breakdown and Inbetweeners Cynthia Neill Knizek Masa Oshiro Peter DeMund Kennard Betts Casting by ALBERT TAVARES CAST (In Order of Apperance) Stan Marsh/Eric Cartman/Gregory/Ben Raven (Satan)/ Mr. Garrison/Mr. Hat/Phillip Niles Argyle/Randy Marsh/ Clyde Donovan/Tom - News Reporter/Midget In A Bikini/ Canadian Ambassador/Bombardiers/Mr. Mackey/Army General/ Ned Gerblansky/Christophe – Ze Mole/ Big Gay Al (singing voice)/Adolf Hitler as Trey Parker Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick/Share Fuu/Saddam Hussein/ Terrance Henry Stoot/Big Gay Al/Ticket Taker/Stuart McCormick/ Jimbo Kearn/Gerald Broflovski/Butters Stotch as Matt Stone Liane Cartman/Sheila Broflovski/Sharon Marsh/ Carol McCormick/Wendy Testaburger/Clitoris as Mary Kay Bergman Chef Jerome McElroy – Isaac Hayes Inspector Gadget – Maurice LaMarche Professor Jay – Val Bettin Rick Winson/Mazord – David Kaye Ike Broflovski – Jesse Howell Anthony Cross-Thomas Franchesca Clifford Penny – Tegan Moss Brain/Special Vocal Effects – Frank Welker Kenny McCormick (unmuffled) - Mike Judge Ben Raven – Tim Curry Narrator – Brain Cummings Gregory (singing voice) – Howard McGillin Man In Theatre – Bruce Howell Woman In Theatre – Deb Adair Bebe Stevens – Jennifer Howell Dr. Gouache ("Dr. Doctor" on screen) – George Clooney Conan O'Brien – Brent Spiner Brooke Shields – Minnie Driver the Baldwin brothers – Dave Foley General Interex – Arnold Schwarzenegger General Present #1 – Davies Ogden Stiees General Present #2 – Tom Kane Dr. Vosknocker – Eric Idle Canadian Fighter Pilot – Nick Rhodes Winona Ryder – Toddy E. Walters American Soldier #1 – Stewart Copeland American Soldier #2 – Stanley G. Sawicki American Soldier #3 – Chase Holt American Soldier #4 – Carey Burton American Soldier #5 – Bill Fagerbakke American Soldier #6 – Jim Cummings American Soldier #7 – Clancy Brown American Soldier #8 – Roder Bompass American Soldier #9 – Tom Kenny American Soldier #10 – Robin Williams American Soldier #11 – Dan Castellaneta American Soldier #12 – Hank Azaria American Soldier #13 – Harry Shearer American Soldier #14 – Ross Bagdasrian American Soldier #15 – Bruce Willis American Soldier #16 – Tom Kenny American Soldier #17 – Ernest Borgnine American Soldier #18 – Jerry Fummeringers American Soldier #19 – Steve Marvin American Soldier #20 – John Goodman the Nazi Soldiers Pat Fraley Peter Renaday James Almanzar Wayne Allwine Phil Fondacaro Steve Hale Phil Nibbelink Jack Laing Candy Candido ASSISTANT PRODUCTION MANAGERS Editorial: Chip Washabaugh Layout: Dana Axelrod Animation: Susan Blanchard Clean Up: Brett Hayden Background/Color Model/Checking: Bruce Grant Williams CGI Sr. Production Coordinator: Rozanne Cazian Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox Florida Unit: Paul Steele Pre-Production Manager: Ron Rocha Production Administrator: Dorothy McKim Scene Planners Dave Thomson S.J. Bleick Annamarie Costa Eric Gervais-Depres Cynthia Goode Mark Henley Ronald J. Jackson David J. Link Scene Planning Assistant: Donna Weir Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry: Laura J. Jaime Sherri H. Villarete Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer Animation Checkers Jan Adams Nicolette Bonnell Janette Hulett Denise M. Mitchell Kathleen O'Mara-Svetlik Helen O'Flynn Gary G. Shafer Karen Somerville Karen Hepburn 2D Animation Processors David Braden Jo Ann Breuer Corey Fredrickson Robert Lizardo Michael Alan McFerren Richard J. McFerren Digital Mark-Up: Lynnette E. Cullen Digitizing Mark-Up: Gina Wootten Line Repair: Angelika R. Katz Digitizing Camera Operators Tina Baldwin Jo Ann Breuer Karen N. China Bob Cohen Lynnette E. Cullen Gareth P. Fishbaugh Assistant Paint Supervisors: Barbara Lynn Hamane Rhonda Hicks Color Model Stylists Maria Dolores Gonzalez Fergus J. Hernandez Debbie Jorgensborg Sylvia Sanchez Color Models Assistants: Penny Coulter Ann Marie Sorenson Color Model Mark-Up Leslie Ellery Rhonda Hicks Bill Andres Sherrie Cuzzort Beth Ann McCoy-Gee Grace H. Shirado Paint Mark-Up Irma Velez Carmen Regina Alvarez Micki Zurcher Casey Clayton Roberta Lee Borchardt Patricia L. Gold Registration: Karan Lee-Storr Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez Painters Carmen Sanderson Phyllis Bird Russell Blandino Sherrie Cuzzort Phyllis Estelle Fields Paulino Anne Hazard David Karp Harlene Mears Karen Lynne Nugent Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez Bruce Phillipson Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel Susan Wileman Heidi Woodward Shellhorn Deborah Jane Mooneyham S. Ann Sullivan Fumiko Roche Sommer Tami Terusa Christina Elaine Toth Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel Final Checkers Lea Dahlen Misoon Kim Sally-Anne King Teri N. McDonald Saskia Raevouri Teri N. McDonald Compositing Timothy B. Gales Jason Leonard Robert Buske Earl Scott Coffman James "JR" Russell David J. Rowe Shannon Fallis-Kane Digital Film Printing and Opticals Supervisor: Ariel Velasco Shaw Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening Camera/Film Recorder Operations John D. Aardal John Derderian Jennie Kepenek Mouzis Film Recording Supervisor: Ariel Velasco Shaw Film Recorder Operators Christopher Gee Chuck Warren Chris Beck Quality Control: Chuck Warren Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper Animation Camera Supervisor: John Cunningham Animation Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano Animation Camera Operators John D. Aardal Mary Lescher Gary W. Smith TECHNOLOGY Manager, Media Group: Thomas Moore, Jr. Manager, Management Applications: Kevin J. Hussey Manager, Systems Software Development: Graham S. Allan Manager, Technical Support: Mark Dawson Manager, Technical Services: Mark M. Tokunaga Manager, Traditional Animation Software: Todd Scopio Render I/O Lorenzo Russell Bambino James Colby Bette Jimmie A. Nelson Jr. Alan A. Patel Elkeer Zaldumbide Pratt Bradley L. Smith David W. Thompson Kevin Waldvogel-DeMonaco Shelley Page Technology Support Brett Achorn Heidi Marie Andersen Richard M. Barnes Dale R. Beck Glenn C. Bell Jawad Benchikhi Janet E. Berlin Cathy E. Blanco Michael S. Blum Robert Edward Boas Michael C. Bolds Aileen Brimecombe Brad Brooks Scott Burris Letha L. Burchard Brent Burley Judith A. Cardinale Mark R. Carlson William T. Carpenter Steven C. Carpenter John Cejka Lawrence Chai Loren Chun Peter Lee Chun Michael Clay Ray C. Coleman Troy Conrad Tom Corrigan Patrick Dalton Nolan R. Davis Additional Technology Support Michael C. Bolds Randy Fukuda Pradeep Hiremath Carlos Quinonez Grace H. Shirado Michael Sullivan Anthony A. Apodaca Loren C. Carpenter Ed Catmull Rob Cook Pat Hanrahan Steve Johnson PIXAR Thomas Hahn Peter Nye Michael A. Shantzis Musical Director: Robby Merkin Music Consultant: Robin Garb Music Engineer: John Richards Score Recorded by: Joel Moss Ethan Chase Nick "Beemer" Basisch Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina Songs and Score Orchestrations: Danny Troob Additional Score Orchestrations: Michael Starobin Vocal Arrangements and Music Conducted by: David Friedman Supervising Music Editors: Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett Becky Mancuso-Winding Music Editors: Michael Dittrick Brian F. Mars Music Editing: Segue Music Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios Songs Recorded and Mixed by: Michael Farrow at BMG Recording, New York Score Recorded and Mixed by: John Richards at Evergreen and Sony Studios Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services Mark Graham Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein Steven L. Smith Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent Isobel Griffiths Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios Orchestra Contractors/New York: Emile Charlap Los Angeles: Ken Watson Musicians Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist George Doering: Instrumental Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist Ethmer Roten: Flute James Thatcher: French Horn SONGS "Mountain Town" Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman Performed by: Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Sharon Marsh, Sheila Broflovski, Mazord Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob Orchestrated by: Danny Troob "Uncle Fucka" Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Tim Rice "Asses of Fire" version Performed by: Terrance and Philip Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob Orchestrated by: Danny Troob "Wendy's Song" Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman Performed by: Stan Marsh Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob Orchestrated by: Danny Troob "It's Easy, Mmmkay" Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Tim Rice Performed by: Mr. Markey, Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman Kyle Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger and Gregory Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob Orchestrated by: Danny Troob "Hell Isn't Good" Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Tim Rice Performed by: D.V.D.A Produced by: Bruce Howell Arranged by: Bruce Howell and Robbie Buchnan "Blame Canada" Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman Performed by: Sheila Broflovski, Sharon Marsh, Liane Cartman, Ms. McCormick Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob Orchestrated by: Danny Troob "(Mazord) the Greatest Nazi in World" Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Tim Rice Performed by: Mazord, Share Fuu and The People of Nazis Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob Orchestrated by: Danny Troob "Kyle's Mom's A Bitch" Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman Performed by: Eric Cartman, Marc Shaiman Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob Orchestrated by: Danny Troob "What Would Brain Boitano Do?" Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Tim Rice Performed by: Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob Orchestrated by: Danny Troob "Up There" Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Tim Rice Performed by: Satan, The Dark Dance Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob Orchestrated by: Danny Troob "La Resistance" Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Tim Rice Performed by: Howard McGillin, The People of South Park and Nazis Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob Orchestrated by: Danny Troob "I Can Chance" Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Tim Rice Performed by: Saddam Hussein Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob Orchestrated by: Danny Troob "I'm Super" Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman Performed by: Big Gay Al Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob Orchestrated by: Danny Troob "The Mole's Reprise" Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Tim Rice Performed by: The Mole, Kyle Broflovski Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob Orchestrated by: Danny Troob "Mountain Town (Reprise)" Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman Performed by: The People of South Park Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob Orchestrated by: Danny Troob Production Assistants Kirk Bodyfelt Holly E. Bratton Kevin L. Briggs Greg Chalekian Matthew Garbera Sean Hawkins Eric Lee Tod Marsden Karenna Mazur Janet McLaurin Laura Perrotta Laurie Sacks Dale A. Smith Christopher Tapia Kevin Traxler Production Secretary: Stephen Bove Production Associate: Pawel Araszkewicz Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier Production Accountants Kyle Patterson Carole Constantineau Darrell L. Brown Robin J. Flynn Assistant to the Producer: Patti Conklin Production Coordinators: Charlie Desrochers Kevin Wade Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio Kenny Thompkins ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris New York Casting Associate: Matt Messinger Additional Voices Michael Bell Jeff Bergman Matt Stone Trey Parker Mary Kay Bergman Brad Garrett Rob Paulsen Susan Silo Janet Waldo B.J. Ward Jim Ward Frank Welker EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION Associate Editor: John K. Carr First Assistant Editor: Carol Folgate Assistant Editor: Mary Blee Post Production Supervisor: Sara Duran Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber Avid Assistant Editor: Bill Shaffer Animation Editors: James Melton Hermann H. Schmidt Gregory Perler Assistant Editors: Deirdre Hepburn Pamela G. Kimber James Melton Florida Editorial Staff: Chuck Williams Beth Ann Collins Sound Effects by: Mark Mangini Dave Stone, MPSE Weddington Productions Special Sound Effects: John Pospisil Supervising Sound Editors: Richard C. Franklin Jr. Louis L. Edemann Sound Editors Julia Evershade Michael Benavente Jessica Gallavan J.H. Arrufat Ron Bartlett Charles L. Campbell Assistant Sound Editors: Sonny Pettijohn Oscar Mitt Additional Sound Effects by: Drew Neumann Assistant Sound Editor: Pamela G. Kimber Asst. Sound Designer: Jason King Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth Melvin D. Neiman Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. Foley by: TAJ Soundworks Foley Artists: John Roesch Catherine Rowe Ellen Heuer Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff Recordist: Carolyn Tapp Rerecorded at: Buena Vista Sound Studios Re-Recording Mixers: Terry Porter, C.A.S. Mel Metcalfe David J. Hudson Original Dialogue Recording: Samuel Lehmer Dubbing Recordists: Denis Blackerby Tim Webb Tony Araki PDL: Judy Nord ADR Editors: Larry Singer Thomas Whiting ADR Mixers: Doc Kane Vince Caro Thomas J. O'Connell ADR Recordist: Rick Canelli Optical Supervisor: Mark Dornfeld Optical Consultant: Peter Montgomery Optical Camera: Allen Gonzales, S.O.C. Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph Process Lab: Joe Parra John White Live-Action Coordinator: Tod Marsden Live-Action Reference Robb Willoughby Robina Ritchie Sherri Stoner Dance Sequence Models Mary Anderson Duane May Aurorah Alain Drinco Marv Oedy Jamie Torcellini Fight Sequence Models Peter Fitzgerald Stefanie Roos Kim Wolfe Live-Action Video Crew Al Vasquez David Weiss Pat Ferraioli Props: David Weiss Choreographer: Brad Flanagan Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano Color Timers: Dale Grahn Terry Claborn Negative Cutters: Mary Beth Smith Rick MacKay Optical Effects by: Perpetual Motion Pictures Opticals by: Pacific Title Cinema Research Corporation Title Design by: Burke Mattsson Susan Bradley Titles and Opticals By: Buena Vista Imaging Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko Video Technician: Hugo Olguin Jorge Alia Motion Reference: Tandy Beal Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw Gabriel Guy Additional Dialogue Recorded by: Jackson Schwartz Black and White Processing: John White Projection: Don Henry Prints by: Technicolor® Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film Rendering on: Silicon Graphics Computer Systems Modeling and motion software for computer generated imagery by Alias Research Inc. Additional Production Services Provided by Disney MGM Studios Theme Park, Lake Buena Vista, Florida Digital Film Recorders by Celco, Constantine Engineering Laboratories Company Lux Laser Film Recording Provided by: Digital Filmworks, Inc. Film Processing: Medallion Film Laboratories Co., Ltd. Executives in Charge of Production from Walt Disney Pictures: Jayne Barbera Executives in Charge of Production from CTW: Mary Harrington Special Thanks To Ben Campisi Dana Coccara Melissa Dino Danny Epstein Ted Gardner Ellen Lewis Gideon Ellen Goldfader Ted Green Eric Greenspan Karen Ialacci Nan Halperin Andy Kadison Marjorie Kalins Ann Kearns Wendy Moss "South Park" and ther logos and characters are trademarks of Hanna-Barbera and Comedy Partners. TM/©1992 Hollywood Chamber of Commerce by Global Icons, Los Angless, CA 90024. All Rights Reserved Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill Peabo Bryson perform courtesy of Columbia Category:Credits